


Guesswork

by beomshell



Series: For Good Measure [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: Youngjae has a habit of breaking things, especially when he's drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it is me again

A loud, persistent knocking at the door wakes Jaebeom up in the middle of the night.

Groaning, he fumbles around to look for some clothes to put on before making his way to the door. He opens it to find Youngjae slung over some tall dude’s shoulders.

“Hi,” he says meekly. “Youngjae’s had a lot to drink tonight.”

“Oh god,” sighs Jaebeom.

“That’s,” Youngjae points a finger at him. “That’s my favourite hyung, Yugy.”

“That one.”

“Funny, because we found him making out with some dude behind a staircase before we decided he needed a time out,” the guy says. He seems mildly annoyed while saying this.

Youngjae giggles.

_Oh_.

Jaebeom’s heart sinks and all he can do is stare at the pair in front of him. The Yoogi(??) guy shifts around uncomfortably before clearing his throat, tearing Jaebeom from his trail of thoughts.

“I’m really sorry but… could you grab him from me? He’s really heavy.”

He pinches the bridge of his nose out of stress before taking Youngjae off his hands and thanking him for bringing him home.

Jaebeom can’t remember the last time he's had to lug someone into the apartment. He panics at the thought of having to strip Youngjae down for a shower, so he makes do by removing his jacket and taking off his shoes and socks. Sitting Youngjae down on the couch, he runs off to wet a cloth to try and wipe off some of the sweat and god knows what else on his skin that’s making him somewhat sticky.

He only just makes it to the bathroom sink before he hears a loud thud in the living room. Running back out as fast as he can, he finds Youngjae on the floor holding a very, very dented camera.

“Smile, hyung!”

Jaebeom struggles to process anything that’s happening at this point. He looks at the clock.

It’s 5:09AM.

It’s 5AM and Youngjae is on the floor drunk and he’s kissed another guy and he’s also broken his favourite camera. Jaebeom lets the wet cloth in his hands grow cold as he processes the four things that has happened within the last thirty minutes.

Jaebeom looks back at a very drunk Youngjae.

_It’s 5AM._

_Youngjae is on the floor drunk._

_He’s kissed another guy._

_He’s also broken his favourite camera._

The said culprit crawls up to him and curls into a ball at his feet.

“Goodnight hyung, my eyes are… we are... Tired.”

“Get up, Jae. At least sleep on the couch.”

Youngjae groans as Jaebeom pulls him up by the armpits, settling him into a comfortable position and re-adjusting the cushions in an attempt to prevent him from rolling off.

“Couch rhymes with…” Youngjae pauses, deep in thought.

_With?_

“Mouch.”

Jaebeom lets out an exasperated noise before retrieving a thick blanket to toss over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaebeom had to leave early for work the following day, leaving Youngjae to tend to the worst hangover he’s had in a very long time.

Why is he on the couch? How did he even make it home? The last thing he remembered was Yugyeom getting dared to smear ketchup all over Jinyoung’s hairline.

After spending the entire day in bed, Youngjae finally wakes up again and forces himself to the kitchen to find some food. He has no clue what time it is. There’s takeaway left on the counter, with a sticky note saying “make sure you eat” in Jaebeom’s handwriting. Reading it in his voice, Youngjae smiles as he reheats the food in the microwave.

Youngjae really struck gold having the best roommate in the world. He sees that Jaebeom’s door is closed, and decides against knocking on it to thank him, figuring that he’d be tired after his shift from work.

The two spend the next few days being wrapped up in their own separate schedules, with barely any contact between them. It’s normal, Youngjae doesn’t detect anything outside of the norm. A week goes by just fine until he starts to notice Jaebeom moping around whenever they happen to be in the same room. His responses are a lot shorter, if he even gets the luxury to have replies that aren’t hums, nods or headshakes. Spacing out every half hour has also been thrown into the mix.

“Hyung, is everything alright?” the younger finally asks.

“Yeah,” the older says nonchalantly. 

Youngjae isn't really convinced, but he decides not to probe any further for the time being.

“By the way, I’m sorry for waking you up the other night. It must’ve been really late.”

Jaebeom freezes, not wanting to revisit that night at all.

“I mean… you broke my favourite camera too, Youngjae.”

“Wait, what?”

Youngjae’s eyes fill with panic as he takes a few steps back to look back at the shelf in the living room. Sure enough, that space where he knew the camera always sat was empty.

“Hyung… I’m so sorry. I really am, I didn’t know I was that drunk. I-I’ll buy you another one.”

Jaebeom grits his teeth. He knows full well that he’s not upset about the camera. But he can’t help himself from acting petty and he hates it.

“Please don’t be mad at me hyung.”

“I’m not mad at you.”

_I’m mad at myself._

“But you called me Youngjae.”

“That’s because it’s your name.”

_You two aren’t even dating, asshole. Stop it._

“You rarely ever call me that, you know exactly what I meant,” he says quietly. Jaebeom's heart breaks just a tad more.

He doesn’t have it in him to reply. Instead, he gets up, grabs his bowl as well as Youngjae’s empty mug and begins to wash the dishes.

Youngjae begins to spend less time at their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ticking the _______ ignoring ______ trope off my list shjsdhsj it had to be done,, i have also started writing smut again and haven't decided if i wanna put it in this fic or make it a separate one with a diff AU we will See


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where 'prdsdef' is just another keyboard smash

[10:09AM] **prdsdef**: Hey, just wondering if we were still on for this afternoon?

[12:33PM] **xxcyjdkd**: yup, I’ll be at the fountain across the park! 😊

[03:57PM] **prdsdef**: Cool

[03:58PM] **prdsdef**: I’ll see you at 5

“Hot date lined up?” Jackson asks, leaning over to look at Jaebeom’s phone screen. He slumps into his seat in disappointment as the screen is moved away before he gets to see the rest of the messages.

“What kind of username is that anyway? The both of you.”

“None of your concern, pay attention in class.”

“It’s boring, you’re boring. I’m so freaking bored my dude you literally don't understand-”

The lesson drags on for the next forty minutes and Jaebeom makes a mental note to get a coffee after leaving college. Jackson gives Jaebeom a slap on the back and scutters off to his next class before he’s able to retaliate.

He buys himself a subpar flat white from the nearest convenience store before heading to the park.

_Maybe I still might have a chance. It’s not like he kissed a girl or anything. Not that it matters. It doesn’t matter. We-_

Jaebeom freezes when he sees Youngjae with his puppy on the other side of the street. He gawks at how adorable the younger looks all bundled up in several layers and a scarf. His hair is all messed up from the wind too. Retreating behind the nearest tree, he watches as the pair make their way across the road and into the entrance of the park. His phone vibrates several times. Sighing, he pulls out the device to reply to his most recent messages. 

[04:36PM] **xxcyjdkd**: hi, just letting you know that I’m in the area

[04:36PM] **xxcyjdkd**: I know im a bit early so don’t rush!!

[04:37PM] **xxcyjdkd**: I’m the one with the pup! 😊

_Well, perfect timing. _

_Wait-_

[04:44PM] **xxcyjdkd**: hang on, there’s actually a lot of dogs here

[04:44PM] **xxcyjdkd**: jhjdhj the white one!! And I’m wearing a green scarf too!

Jaebeom finally puts two and two together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me forgetting that readers don't know the plot gdhfhf,, it's explained after this chapter WHOOPS


	4. Chapter 4

[04:58PM] **prdsdef**: Hey, sorry but is it okay if you can meet me at the entrance instead?

[05:01PM] **xxcyjdkd**: Oh y

[05:01PM] **xxcyjdkd**: Yeah* sure I’ll be there in a sec!

Jaebeom hears the familiar barking and reluctantly looks up from his phone.

“Coco-yah! Stop it please!”

His suspicions are set in stone the moment he hears the younger’s voice. Their eyes properly meet for the first time in days and it’s… awkward to say the least. Youngjae shoots him a very confused look before quickly averting his eyes, deciding to look at Coco instead.

“Jae,” he says softly.

“Hello.”

Youngjae’s cheeks and the tip of his nose are an adorably bright pink, probably from the cold wind from earlier.

“Did Mark tell you I was going to be here?”

“No he didn’t,” he replies.

Jaebeom isn’t ready to explain anything yet. He crouches down and looks up at Youngjae, who’s even more confused, but he gets the message to unloop some length from Coco’s leash so that she can make her way to him.

“How’s my little public nuisance?” he coos, as she gently gnaws on his fingers in response.

Youngjae suppresses a small giggle, which Jaebeom catches. A wave of relief overcomes him. Maybe he has a chance at patching things up between the two. Jaebeom lets time pass by until he’s no longer able to avoid the inevitable. He slowly stands back up and thoroughly dusts off his jeans.

“It looks like you’re buying something of mine, Jae.”

He lifts up the tote bag he’s been holding for the last thirty minutes. The grip on Coco’s leash tightens as Youngjae’s eyes grow wider and wider upon realisation.

“You’re… the dude selling the camera!?”


	5. Chapter 5

Jaebeom motions at Youngjae to move away from the gate, shuffling him into a small patch of sunlight in an attempt to keep him warm. He immediately regrets that decision when the light catches the younger’s eyes, making them twinkle (it could be his imagination, don’t eyes only twinkle in cartoons and shit?). His hair looks a hundred times shinier though. Did he dye it lighter?

“I had to look through some pictures you were in to try and search up the model of the camera. Turns out they don’t make them anymore, but you probably knew that already. I don’t have much left after all the money that goes into our rent… but I was hoping you wouldn’t mind a newer model even if it was pre-owned. It took me ages to save up for it though," he says sadly.

All Jaebeom can feel right now was an immense stab of guilt. Cameras are extremely expensive. Hell, he’s well aware that his listed price could’ve been lowered if only Youngjae knew how to negotiate. He opens his mouth to speak but Youngjae continues.

“That camera must’ve meant a lot to you, hyung. I should’ve known I couldn’t fix things between us with a shitty replacement.”

Jaebeom wants to scream.

“Jae… I keep saying I’m not mad at you because you broke that camera.”

“You say that, but-”

“Youngjae.”

“What?”

“I was jealous.”

“Jealous? Of what?”

Jaebeom pinches the bridge of his nose. _This is it, fuck it._

“That guy who dropped you off told me he found you making out with someone at that party… I was being stupid about it and caused a rift between us.”

“Oh.”

It’s silent. Jaebeom pleadingly looks at Coco to do something about it.

“Hyung, I was really, _really_ drunk. I only just found out about that a few days ago too. And we weren’t together then. We aren’t together now. But even so, I don’t know his name or what he looks like anymore, it was meaningle-”

“Jae, I’m sorry. I know. I know that I have no right to dictate who you go around kissing at parties and-”

“But I don’t just go around kissing pe-“

Jaebeom holds up his hand to interrupt him.

“I acted shitty because I wanted it to be me, and I hated knowing that it wasn’t. I have no excuse for the way I treated you. I’m so, so sorry Youngjae.”

“Hyung,” Youngjae lets out a nervous chuckle before running his fingers through his own hair. He drags his hands down his face, pulling down his cheeks and stretching the skin around his eyes. He looks distressed.

“So you do like me.”

“I don’t just like you, Youngjae. I’m madly in love with you… I have been for quite some time now,” his sentence trails off into a whisper.

“Wow… I feel stupid,” the younger chuckles to himself quietly. Jaebeom doesn’t like where this is going. He gives Jaebeom a weak smile before walking away from him to a nearby bicycle rack, securely tying Coco’s leash to it.

Youngjae walks back to Jaebeom, who doesn’t have it in him to move from his spot. He gently loops his arms around Jaebeom’s neck, smiling as his breath hitches.

The older mentally screams. He doesn’t know what to do with his arms, or where to put his hands. Jaebeom frantically looks at Coco for help as Youngjae laughs into the crook of his neck. He feels his arms being moved to rest just above Youngjae’s hips, as the younger proceeds to wrap his arms around Jaebeom’s neck once more.

Jaebeom closes his eyes, content with being enveloped in Youngjae’s warmth and can barely register how fast his heart is beating before he feels a soft, gentle press against his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Youngjae pulls away completely before Jaebeom is able to kiss him back. He’s too stunned to protest, mouth still agape.

“We have a bit of an audience,” Youngjae mumbles shyly, gesturing at a small group of elementary kids who have gathered around Coco. Some of them are too busy fussing over the puppy, and a few are staring at the pair in a mix of confusion and awe.

Jaebeom decides right there on the spot that he never wants to own any children. Almost as if he’s read his mind, Youngjae giggles as he finds a hold of Jaebeom’s arm.

“Let’s go home, hyung. Ah- I need to return Coco first. Mark’s been looking after her while my brother is on holiday.” 

"O-okay," he finally mumbles. 

“Sorry girls, it’s time for her to go home now.”

The collective groans of disappointment from the children can be heard from afar, and Jaebeom enjoys them a bit too much. He wonders if he’ll be sent to hell for it.

Standing in the same place, Jaebeom watches Youngjae as he unties the knot from Coco’s leash, deliberately taking his time so that the kids are able to play with her for longer.

Eventually, the three make their way over to Mark’s house. Jaebeom has actually never met him in person before, despite hearing lots of stories about him and having his number on hand. Youngjae leaves the pair on their own as he steals a plastic bag and grabs a few things from his pantry.

“So, you two finally made up?” he inquires.

Jaebeom stills, not knowing exactly what Youngjae had told his former roommate and best friend.

“It’s fine, Jaebeom. Whatever it is, I’m just glad you two are on talking terms again.”

He nods in response, not knowing what else to say.

“I thought I was finally able to get rid of him after he moved out, but now he’s here for Coco more than he is for me,” Mark says jokingly.

“He really is quite a handful,” Jaebeom can’t help but smile thinking about the past year he’s spent living with Youngjae.

It’s late, but the pair finally head out, bidding Mark and Coco farewell. Youngjae slips his hand around Jaebeom’s wrist before sliding them down to intertwine their fingers together. Jaebeom squeezes his hand lightly, grinning before lifting it up to press a kiss on the younger’s knuckles. They walk for a bit in silence, a comfortable one for the first time in weeks.

“She’s gotten big,” the older muses.

“I think Mark’s been overfeeding her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'own'... jaebeom doesn't know how parenting works


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i've done this

Jaebeom thinks he’s falling even deeper in love with Youngjae, who’s finally cradled up in his arms on the couch.

He’s soft.

He’s warm.

He’s cuddly.

Jaebeom is in heaven.

Youngjae slips his fingers into Jaebeom’s, rubbing his thumb back and forth in a soothing motion.

“Hyung,” Youngjae almost whispers.

“What’s up, Jae?”

“Would you have ever confessed to me? If it weren’t for what happened.”

“That’s a hard question to answer.”

Youngjae hums in agreement. “Then I’m glad it turned out this way,” he says. “I guess I should probably lay off the parties for a while.”

“What for? No one says you have to stop going to them.”

“I want to spend more time with you.”

Jaebeom is slightly conflicted at his answer and thinks about it more as he kisses his head absentmindedly.

“Everyone is busy with exams at the moment. Plus I know you don’t like parties.”

He hates parties, it’s true. You’ll never catch him at one unless it’s against his own will. But he loves Youngjae enough to compromise.

“We can go to some together if you want, Jae. I won’t die,” he mumbles.

_I will die._

“You’ll die, hyung,” Youngjae replies, laughing into Jaebeom’s chest. “You’re always in bed before 1AM, at best and two cans of beer is enough for you to blink every five seconds.”

“An exaggeration. Besides, _someone_ needs to stay home to let you into the house at the end of the night.”

Youngjae pokes his tongue out and Jaebeom mimics him.

“But I will hold you to it one day, that’s for getting grumpy at me,” he says as he scoots himself up to kiss Jaebeom just under his jawline. “Why were you selling that camera anyway?”

“I can’t remember, maybe I needed cash at the time? But since no one was interested I totally forgot I had the listing up. Besides… the only thing I want to look at from now on is right here in front of me.”

It takes Youngjae a little while for things to click, before his face contorts in amusement and he enters a laughing fit. Jaebeom regrets having opened his mouth, but Youngjae’s laughter is contagious and he can’t help but join in eventually.

“Okay, gross. Anyway...” Youngjae trails off as he Jaebeom gives a peck on the cheek, “…are we an item now, hyung?”

A lump forms in Jaebeom’s throat once he acknowledges just how giddy he feels seeing Youngjae beaming up at him.

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for making it till the end of this fic!! i hope you enjoyed it!! <3 (there will be a sequel but i think i need a short break... my attention span will not have it)

**Author's Note:**

> this work is a sequel to precision :~)
> 
> [follow me on twitter!!](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbomdi?s=09)


End file.
